my sisters best friend
by peacelovefood1234
Summary: edwar, aice and emmett are brothers and sisters. they just moved to forks and they meet bella, her older brother jasper, and their best friend rose. what will happen will they fall in love or will it just be a big mess? bad summary please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"EDWARD!!!!!"

Oh my god what could they possibly want right now. I glanced at my clock and it was 8:00A.M.

"What…"

"Get up today's the big day!!" Alice squealed in my ear.

"What day?" I asked giving in and sitting up in my bed.

"Today is the day we move to forks, Washington. Aren't you excited!!!"?

"No, why would I be? It's just the same thing all over again new town, new city. We get attached and then dad gets a new job at another hospital and he thinks it's for the best that we move." I said explaining to my twin pixie of a sister Alice.

"No!! Dad promised we would stay there until we graduate." She yelled happily.

"Whatever. Get out so that I can change."

"Ok Eddie weedy!!!" she yelled skipping out of the room.

"Don't call me that." I yelled after her.

I got up to take a shower and then changed into some dark jeans and a plain white polo shirt. I looked around at my empty room. I can't believe I am moving away from California. It was my favorite place we have lived so far. I took a deep breath before living my room and heading down the stairs.

Once I got down the stairs I could see my family outside waiting for me to get ready so that we could leave.

I walked out the front door and headed towards my family.

"Ok, Edward Alice wants to ride in your car. Emmett will take his jeep and your mom and I will take the Mercedes."

"Okay."

"Just make sure you stay on the right road."

"Okay." I said as I opened the car door to my silver Volvo.

Alice got in next to me and put on the radio so that a spice girls song was blasting out of the stereo.

"Alice, now way. We are not listening to that." Turning off the radio.

"Why not Eddie?" she pouted.

"Well first of all cause you won't stop calling me Eddie! And second of all its my car so what I say goes." I said.

"Well…. fine then!" she replied looking defeated.

When we got to forks dad called me and asked if Alice and me could go to the only grocery store in town to get some food for the week. So Alice and me started driving in that direction. It didn't take to long considering how small forks was.

We got don and made our way to the entrance.

"Edward I am just going to pick some of my own stuff up and I will meet back up with you." Alice said.

"Sure." I replied glad to have some alone time. I watched as she made her way to the makeup area. How much makeup could one girl need?

I started making my way to go get some eggs and milk. As I was standing there I saw a girl walking up to get some milk. I was going to go ask her for some help. As I didn't know what have the things on the list were.

"Eddie!!!!!!!!!!!" Alice screamed as she jumped on my back. Making my cart go forward, and knocking down the girl. I quickly got up and helped her up. And then I grabbed her stuff that had feel out of her hands.

"I am so sorry." I said and then I looked up at her. Her eyes were a chocolate brown. And her hair was just as beautiful. She noticed me staring and blushed.

"Thanks."

"Hi! I'm Alice and this is my brother Edward!" she said excitedly.

"Hi." She said back shyly. I couldn't help my self from staring into her beautiful face it was breathtaking.

"We are new here! We are going to start school tomorrow." Alice said trying to start a conversation.

"I'm Bella. What grade are you guys in?" she asked looking at me.

"We…we…uhhh…. err" was all I managed to get out. I must look like a complete idiot.

"We are juniors. Sorry about my brother staring over here. Your really pretty."

She blushed. It made my heart beat faster. She was so beautiful.

"Ha thanks. I'm junior to. I have to go know but ill see you at school tomorrow." She said smiling at us.

"Wait. Here let me give you my number." Alice said.

"Oh ya here let me give you mine." they exchanged phones and put each other's numbers in.

"Well bye Alice, Edward." She said smiling at me.

I watched her walk off to the cash registers.

"Bye." I finally got out.

She turned around and blushed then kept walking. I sighed.

"You like her!" Alice stated.

"Like who?" I said trying to avoid the subject.

"Bella!!! Who else!! You like her you couldn't even talk to the girl!"

"No. I don't like her I don't even know her." I said picking up some milk.

"Whatever you still like her! Oh my god! I could set you guys…"

I caught her off.

"Alice don't butt in. please." I said giving her a pleading look.

"Ugh!! Fine but only because you actually like this one and will admit it."

We finished buying our groceries and headed home.

Once I got to the house my mom showed me which room would be mine. And when I walked in I was shocked. Not only because of how big the room was, but because everything was already set up. It was the perfect room for me. There were bookshelves all along the walls covered in books, and cd. But mostly my CD collection and records. There was black leather couch and a bed on the other side.

I couldn't help but think…Alice.

I jumped onto the soft bed and thought about that girl. Bella I feel asleep with sweet dreams about her.

**Authors not: ok well new story!! Hope you like it!!! Please keep reading and review!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up to the sound of raindrops on my windows that looked out into the forest. It was 7:00 am. I got up and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. The warm water helped me relax. When I got out I changed into some dark jeans with holes at the knees and a black polo shirt. I then brushed my teeth grabbed my backpack and headed down the stairs. To day was the first day of school. What joy. The only thing I was looking forward to was seeing Bella again.

"Alice!" I called. "It's time to go to school!"

"Ok, ok I'm coming."

I watched as she came down the stairs she was wearing some tight fitting jeans and a red halter-top shirt with matching heels. What can I say when you live with Alice you learn these things. She was wearing her usual jewelry and her hair was spiked up.

We walked out the door to my Volvo. I saw Emmett waiting by his car looking a little confused.

"Hey Emmett. Aren't you going to school in your jeep?" I asked.

"Nah. I need ride someone popped my tires. The are flat. Can I ride with you?" he explained.

"Ya sure."

Alice got into the backseat and then I got into the drivers seat to hear spice girls songs playing.

"Alice?" I asked.

"Don't look at me." She said putting her hands in the air.

"Emmett?" I asked confused.

"What!!! They are awesome!" he said in excitement as he started to dance to the music.

I was just staring at him. Sometimes I wonder. I drove to school with Emmett and Alice dancing along to the spice girls. It was like torture hearing them sing. Once we got to school they composed themselves and we walked to the office together to get our schedules. I was the only one that noticed all the stares we were getting as we made our way across the school campus. I could also hear some of the comments. I laughed at what some of the girls were saying about Emmett and me.

We walked into the office and behind the desk was a secretary and Bella asking something. She smiled at the secretary and then walked into a back room.

"Hi! I'm Alice Cullen, and my to brothers Emmett and Edward Cullen. We are new and we need our schedules." Alice said politely.

"Oh. Yes I just sent Bella to get them. She will give you a tour around school during first period."

"Oh okay." Alice said excitedly as Bella came back into the room holding three papers.

"Bella!" Alice said excitedly. Going up to Bella and giving her a hug.

"Alice! Hey well here are your schedules." She gave me my schedule with a smile and then she gave Alice's hers.

"And you must be Emmett." She said handing him his schedule.

"That's me." He said with a goofy grin on his face.

"Okay well I better start showing you guys around follow me." She said walking out of the office door.

"Bella!" I herd a husky voice say. Bella turned around to the voice smiling. I saw that she was looking at a tall boy with long dark hair and was extremely tan. She ran up to him and gave him a huge hug and then a peck on the cheek after she explained something to him and then walked back towards us.

"Oh. Who was that?" Alice asked in her chirpy voice.

"Oh. Who him that was Jacob. My boyfriend!" she said looking at me. I couldn't help but feel hurt so I had no chance with Bella and she was letting me know.

"Ok well shall we start with the tour?" she asked.

"Yes! We shall." Emmett said back enthusiastically.

She laughed and then lead us out side the front door.

"Okay well this is the main building most of you classes will be in this building. But then there is buildings b and c." she said pointing to two different buildings that were on either side of the main building. "Building b has all the English and math classes. And then building c is the gym."

We walked over to building b and into the front doors. I couldn't help but thinking how beautiful Bella looked in her blue sweater.

"This hall has all the math classes and the other hall has all the science classes. So they shouldn't be to hard to find." She said pointing out the two hallways.

"Okay!" Alice said excitedly. "Don't we get lockers?"

"Ya. Actually your guy's lockers are right next to mine. Well yours and Edwards. Emmett's is in the senior hallway. Come let me show them to you guys your combination is on the schedule sheet."

I looked down at my sheet and sure enough it was there. I had locker B26. She led us to the science hall.

"This is the junior hallway." She said leading us to our lockers. "The senior hallway is in the main building." She explained to Emmett."

I had a hard time opening my locker and then I felt a warm hand on top of mine. I looked to see it was Bella.

"It's like this." She said moving my hand in right directions and then my locker opened. She smiled and then went to go help Alice. Who was practically climbing on the lockers trying to pull hers open?

She gave us the rest of the tour. And when we were down it was already lunch. So she took us to the cafeteria. There was already a crowd of people gathering around each other probably gossiping with their friends. That's when I saw Bella run up to that Jacob guy she had told us about this morning. She ran up to him and he lifted her off the ground in a huge hug and then they gave each other a peck on the lips before he let her down. They came walking back to us as me and my siblings got in line to get some food. When they got to us I noticed his hand was around her small waist. I couldn't help but picture me holding Bella like that.

"Hey guys this is Jacob. Jacob this is Emmett Alice and Edward." She said pointing to each one of us.

"Hey I'm Jacob he stuck out his hand and we each shook it. That's when this blonde girl came up to us and started telling Bella something in her ear, which made her laugh.

"Guys this is rose. She's my best friend." Bella said still in a fit of laughs. "That's Emmett," she said introducing them.

I noticed how Emmett was very attracted to her and her to him. I chuckled before grabbing a water and paying for it before making my way to an empty table. That's when a guy sat in front of me. He had blonde hair with blue eyes. He was a little taller then me.

"Hey. I'm jasper swan. Bella's brother." He introduced himself.

"Oh hey I'm Edward. Edward Cullen."

Just then Bella, Jacob, Alice, Emmett, rose and this other girl came to sit next to us at the table.

We all talked for a while until lunch was over then we went to our classes. I looked at my schedule and I had biology. I walked into the class and found Bella at a desk by her self. Looking for something in her bag.

"Hi I'm Edward Cullen." I said to the teacher.

"Oh ok. Well why don't you go take a seat next ms. Swan over there." He pointed to the desk were Bella sat. I walked over and sat down next to her.

"Hey." She said brightly when she realized I had sat down next to her.

"Hey." I said back smiling.

"So have you found any girl like?" She asked trying to make conversation.

"Ya. I have but she has a boyfriend. So." I shrugged my shoulders as if it was nothing even though I was hurting on the inside.

The rest of the day went by like a drag. I couldn't wait for the final bell to ring.

**Authors note: thank you for reading!!!!! Please review!!!!!! If I get reviews I will update sooner!!!!! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Well the final bell finally rang. I walked out of the Spanish room towards the parking lot. Just to see Bella walking out of the gym. She turned around and smiled towards me. She waved and then came running towards me. I just smiled like an idiot. But right when she was next to me she kept going and leapt into the arms of Jacob.

I turned around quickly and just kept walking. I couldn't believe how stupid I probably looked. I was giving myself a well-earned talk about how never to do that when I bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry." I said looking up at the girl standing in front of me.

"Hey. Your Edward Cullen right?" she asked a smile plastered onto her face.

"Uhhhh, ya I am."

"Hi! I'm Tanya. I was just wondering there is a dance coming up this Friday after school. It's girl's choice and I still don't have a date." She waited while looking at me.

"Okay." I said a little confused.

"Well I was wondering if you would want to be my date." She said looking at me expectantly.

"Ohhhhh." I said with realization in my voice. "Sure why not. It's not like I have any other girl wanting to ask me out."

She smiled. "Okay well I guess I'll meet you there."

"Well why don't I pick you up. You can give me your address and the details tomorrow or something."

"Ok." She said a bright smile warming up in her face. She was actually pretty. She had strawberry blonde curls flowing to about her shoulders and crystal clear blue eyes.

I watched her walk away then I turned around and headed towards my Volvo that Alice and Emmett were already leaning on looking at me with funny expressions.

"Ohhhhh!!! Who was that?" Emmett asked in a girly voice.

"This girl named Tanya. She asked me to the dance and I said sure." I said while shrugging.

Alice gave me a look before getting into the car. Great!! The look. Now I know she will be having a talk with me at home. Yayy. Did you notice the hint of sarcasm?

I got into the car and put in the keys turning on the engine.

"So Alice who are you going to ask to the dance?" I said n a teasing tone.

"I don't know." She said while staring out the window I smile lighting up on her face.

"So who did you ask?" Emmett said sarcastically.

Her face brightened up. "Well actually he asked me because he knew I didn't know anybody and he told me he would really like to go with me so I told him yes." She said in her overly hyper voice.

"Ok so who is it?" I asked.

"Well it's Bella's brother jasper. I know he's a year older but he seems like a really nice guy." She said smiling.

"What!!!!! You my little sister are not going out with a senior!!" Emmett boomed.

"Emmett calm down I've meet him he's a good guy. He won't hurt our little sister." I said trying to calm Emmett down.

Alice gave me a small smile of appreciation before going back to her thoughts and staring out the window again. Probably planning what she was going to wear.

"Emmett. Has anyone asked you?" I asked trying to keep a conversation flowing.

"Ya Rosalie. You know bella's friend." He said trying to act as if it was no big deal to him.

"Oh ok. So I guess Bella will be going with Jacob."

"Now Eddie. Let's not get jealous." Alice said with a look in her eyes that was dead serious. "Besides if it makes you feel any better she is going to let me get her ready so you will see her before he does."

"What makes you think I'm jealous?"

"Oh come on bro even I noticed that you liked her." Emmett said giving me a look.

"Okay. So what if I like her it's just a small crush that I will get over quickly." I said hoping that my words were true.

"Okay whatever you say." Alice said.

The rest of the way home was silent. When we got to the house and there was a note on the fridge from mom and dad.

Dear Emmett, Edward, and Alice,

Your mother and I have gone out of town on short notice. I was needed at a conference and I insisted your mother to come. We will be back on Sunday we left you money for any food you may need, and if you guys want to go out somewhere.

Love,

Carlisle.

I read the note before handing it over to Emmett and Alice and then headed up the stairs to my room. I looked out over the window that looked out over the forest. The window took up the entire side of the wall.

"EDDIE!!!!" Alice yelled while walking into my room.

"What?" I said in a tired voice.

"Well Bella and Rosalie are coming over to spend the night so we are all going to watch movies I wanted to let you know so that you and Emmett could watch the movies with us. Emmett already said yes. So do you want to?" She asked.

"Ya sure. Sounds like fun." I said trying to sound energetic.

The doorbell rang right when I was getting out of the shower I put some jeans on and went to go answer the door.

"Edward. Go get that I'm setting up the movie." Alice yelled at me.

"Okay, okay I'm going."

I opened the door to see a stunned Bella and Rosalie as they took in the appearance of me without a shirt on.

"Hey, come on in." I said. Giving myself an inwardly grin as I saw how Bella was staring at my abs. when she realized what she was doing she blushed and followed Rosalie into the house.

"Hey Edward." Rosalie said. Giving me a small smile.

"Hey." Bella said while looking down and blushing.

Bella's pov

I couldn't believe how Edward looked without a shirt on. I couldn't help the attraction I had to him. I knew I shouldn't think of him as anything but a friend I have a boyfriend. But I couldn't help it.

"Well. Come on Alice is in the theatre." He said while leading us to a small home theatre with its on concession stand with popcorn and candy and sodas. I looked around the room stunned.

"" Hey Bella, Rosalie!" Alice called from where she was putting in the movie."

"Hey." We both said back in unison.

"Well I'll be right back I have to get a shirt." Edward said while walking out. I couldn't help but stare at him as he walked away looking at his strong back. Where his muscles were very noticeable.

"Bella. What are staring at?" Alice called at me. Edward turned around and noticed me staring he smiled and I blushed looking down.

"Bella… were you staring at my brother?" Alice asked noticing the situation.

**Author's note: thanks for the reviews!! Please keep reading and review!!! ******


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bella's pov

I couldn't believe Alice had caught me staring at Edward. I could feel that my face was probably cherry red.

I saw rose give Alice a stern look.

"Well anyway. Where is jasper?" Alice asked excitedly.

"Well I told him. Oh no!! I told him we were going to the movie theatre he probably thought I meant the actual movie theatre." I said smacking my forehead.

"Why don't you call him?" Rosalie suggested.

"Good idea." I replied pulling out my phone.

"Put it on speaker." Alice chirped in.

I did as I was told and all three of us stood around listening to the rings that came out of the phone.

"Where are you guys?" jasper said once he answered. "I've gone to like every movie theatre within 30 miles of forks."

"Well jasper when I said movie theatre I didn't actually mean the movie theatre. I meant Alice's home theatre thingy."

"WHAT SO I SPENT $50 FOR NOTHING!!!" he yelled into the phone.

"I guess you did. So are you still going to come?" I asked while rolling my eyes. That's when I noticed that Rosalie and Alice were both on the floor in fits of giggles. I chuckled.

"Ya I'll be there in like 30 minutes." Jasper said with a deep sigh.

"Ok see you here." I said before hanging up the phone and falling to the floor laughing along with my friends.

Edward walked in just then wearing a blue and white striped polo shirt. It showed of his arm muscles and you could see a hint of his six-pack through the shirt. No no stop thinking about him that way he's just a friend and he would probably never go out with you.

"Why are you all laughing?" he asked curiously.

"Long story." Alice said while sitting up and letting out a high-pitched chuckle.

Rosalie then stood up and fixed her hair.

"Hey guys." Emmet said. Well practically yelled to us. He walked in and Rosalie went to give him a hug. They went and the sat down together on the love seat.

The doorbell rang and Edward went to go get it. He came back in with dramatized jasper.

He threw one movie ticket in the air.

"To dramatic."

Another movie ticket.

"Chick flick. With no hot chicks in it"

Another ticket.

"Horror movie."

Another.

And another.

And another.

He went on like this for about five minutes until both his pockets were empty.

We all just stared at him a little shocked. Until I started laughing as I thought about the situation everyone else eventually joined into my laughter.

"Okay guys let's watch the movie now." Alice said excitedly.

Her and jasper went to go sit a two-person couch. That left a three-person couch for Edward and me.

I went to go sit on the far end of the couch and was a little surprised when Edward came and sat down right next to me.

The movie started but I wasn't even paying attention. The only thing on my mind was Edward and how close we were together. Then I felt my phone vibrate and I saw the caller id. Jacob.

"Who is it?" Alice asked.

"It's Jacob." I said back. She paused the movie. "Put it on speaker." She squealed. I answered the phone and put it on speaker. "Hello?" I asked.

There was no reply. All we could hear were kissing sounds and moans. Coming out of the phone. I didn't under stand until I heard Jacob moan.

"Tanya." He moaned out.

I was frozen I couldn't believe it. We could hear more moans but I wasn't listening anymore. Tears welled up in my eyes and they started to slowly roll down my cheeks.

I felt someone grab my phone and close it shut before putting it back on my lap. I grabbed quickly and left the room with out saying bye to anyone.

I ran out the door and into my car. I rested my head and kept all the tears flow freely. I didn't realize anyone had followed me until I felt someone rubbing soothing circles on my back.

I looked up to see a worried Edward looking at me. I let him hug me close to his chest. His hands were wrapped around me and I felt safe.

"Shhhh Bella shhh. It's okay your safe." He said trying to comfort me. I snuggled closer to him wrapping my arms around his waist. He pulled me up so that I was then sitting right next to him on the passenger seat.

I couldn't believe how stupid I had been. My eyes were slowly dropping. When I felt the door open and Edward carry me bridal style into the house I didn't protest since I liked the feel of Edward's arms wrapped around me. I was put into a soft bed that smelled just as good as Edward. And then I felt blankets being pulled over me.

M eyes finally gave out on me and I was welcomed by sleep.

**Author's note: thanks so much for reading!! Keep reading and review!!!!! I will update as soon as I can! :) :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I woke up and the first thing I saw was a handsome boy with messy bronze hair fast asleep on a to small couch. He looked peaceful I wish I could look like that. Like there wasn't a problem in the world. That's when I remembered what had happened last night with Jacob. Tears started to well up in my eyes as I started to lie back down in the bed curling up into a ball.

I tried to control my tears from coming out. I didn't want to cry over a guy that was such a jerk. I rocked myself back and forth telling myself it would be okay. I guess I wouldn't go to the dance on Friday I had just lost my date. I felt strong arms wrap around me. I opened my eyes to find Edward hugging me protectively. Once he saw that I was awake he started to get up, I pulled on his arm to keep him from leaving. He smiled understand as he lay back down wrapping his arms around me as I leaned into his chest. He opened his mouth to say something but right when he was going to the door burst open and a hyper Alice ran in.

"GOOD MORNING SUNSHINE!!!" she yelled in our ear. "Hurry up Bella I have to get you ready for school."

Edward let out a frustrated sigh while getting up. At first I thought he was kidding about being mad but when I turned to see his face he was dead serious and he was glaring at Alice.

"I'll give you guys five minutes then you better be ready for me to get you ready." She said while skipping back out of the room. She closed the door after giving Edward a thumbs up. He rolled his eyes before going to go sit down on the couch that was facing the bed.

I sat up to get a better look at him. He looked kind of nervous. His head was in his hands that were resting on his knees. I pulled the covers off before making my way off the bed. I made my way over to the black leather couch. I slowly sat down next to him and his head shot up just inches from mine. I couldn't help but blush and look down at how close our faces had been.

"So are you thinking about going to the dance on Friday?" I asked casually trying to make conversation.

He looked down then shook his head. "Not after what happened last night."

I looked at him confused. How had anything that had happened last night affected him? He saw my face and took in a big breath, as he was getting ready to explain.

"Well I was going to go just because Tanya asked me and I decided that I needed to meet new people. But after what I heard last night well. There went my date." I said sarcastically she chuckled. I loved the sound of her laugh.

"Well I'm sure you'll still get a date you should hear what all the girls say about you." She said. Then blushing after she had realized what she had said.

"Ya well I will probably have to go. When you have a sister like Alice you learn that it's best to go without a fight with that one." He said chuckling. "So who are you going to go with?" I asked casually.

"Well I had asked Jacob. I had actually gone to his house and decorated his room with streamers and a banner and anything. But I'm not going with him anymore. After I break up with him today. So I will probably stay home reading pride and prejudice or watching Romeo and Juliet. Because I know no guy out there would ever want to ask me to a dance. I'm actually surprised that my relationship with Jacob lasted that long." I sighed as I said this.

I looked up to see his face. His eyes had so much emotion. Anger, disbelief, and sadness.

"Bella don't you ever say that you are beautiful, and any guy would be crazy not to think so. Jacob was a jerk to you and it wasn't right what he did. He was probably the luckiest guy in the world to have you and he blew it." Edward said with a serious tone that I knew he wasn't lying about what he had just said.

I was about to start protesting when the door swung open for the second time today to revel the little pixie.

"TIME'S UP!!!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bella's pov

Before I knew it I was sitting inside Alice's huge bathroom staring at myself in the mirror after 2 hours of her fixing me up, as she would call.

I was actually surprised to see that I didn't have that much makeup on. I had a light blush, some clear shiny lip-gloss and just some mascara on my eyelashes.

"You look so pretty Bella!!" Alice squealed.

I blushed as she left the room. I continued to stare at myself when I felt clothes being thrown on me.

"Change into that and don't complain." Alice said in what she thought scary voice.

I closed the door behind her after taking a deep breath. I started to change into the clothes she had given me. It was a pair of dark skinny jeans and a grey tank top to go underneath a blue sweater. I actually loved the sweater. It was royal blue with a slight v-neck and had designs sewn onto it. It was kind of what I would usually wear but not as bulky.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I was surprised that I actually looked kind of pretty. I walked out of the room to find an already dressed Alice.

"Oh!! Bella you look so pretty!" she squealed.

I blushed. "Thanks."

"Come on let's go you don't want to be late for school."

She skipped out of her room and I followed her out of the room and downstairs.

We waked into the kitchen and the first person I saw was a motherly lady making pancakes. I assumed it was Alice's mom.

"Hey mom. This is Bella!" Alice said enthusiastically. "Bella this is my mom Esme."

"Oh Bella I have heard so much about from Alice and Edward." Esme said taking me into a hug.

"Hi Mrs. Cullen. Thank you for letting me stay for the night."

"Oh please call me Esme and your guys food is already on the table."

"Thank you." Alice and me said in unison. We both started laughing as we made our way into the dining room.

Right when I walked in I saw two very impressive things. One was that Emmett had stuffed about five pancakes down his mouth at once. Second was that Edward looked really good in a button up shirt. It was white and had thin black lines going down. The sleeves were rolled up to right below his elbows.

"Bella!!" Emmett boomed.

This caused Edward to look up. He stared at me eyes popping out of his sockets.

"Dude! Edward stop staring! That's not manly!" Emmett said in his overly dramatic man voice.

Edward shot a look at Emmett before turning back down to look at his food.

"You look very beautiful Bella." Edward said quietly still not taking his eyes from his food.

"Dude stop blushing! That's lame!"

Edward looked at Emmett mouthing something I couldn't really understand. Emmett just boomed with laughter.

I sat down and started to eat the pancakes that were on the plate. Thinking about what I would have to do today.

I had to break up with the one person I thought loved me. The person I thought I could trust till the end of the world.

I stopped eating and just sat there staring at the table while fidgeting with my hands.

"Bella you okay?" Alice asked in a concerned voice.

"Ya just thinking about what I should tell Jacob." I said.

"Don't worry about that now. It will come to you when you see him." Alice said reassuringly. "What you should really think about is who you are going to ask to the dance."

I looked up from plate and over at Edward. I couldn't help but want to take him to the dance with me. His jaw was clenched, and his grasp on the fork was threatening as he heard what Alice said.

"What about that Mike Newton or Tyler Crowley." Alice asked.

"Uhhhhh ya right!" I practically yelled at her.

Everyone turned up to look at me.

"What!! They have both been hitting on me since like the seventh grade. They can't take no for answer and asking them to the dance would be an encouragement!"

Edward chuckled a smile lighting up his face.

"Ugh! Your hopeless!" Alice said. "What about you Edward who do you want to ask you to the dance?"

He looked shocked at this question.

"I don't know. I don't even know any of the girls at the school except for Tanya and Bella."

"I know but you must have seen one girl that caught your eye." Alice said rather smugly.

"Alice." Edward said through clenched teeth.

"What?" Alice said in the same tone.

"You already know the answer to that question." He said giving her a menacing look.

"Hey maybe I could help. I know most of the girls at school and she would probably want to go with you anyway." even as I was saying this, my heart was slowly breaking, but I had to know to help me move on.

"Ya Edward! Why don't you tell her?" Alice said smiling.

"Uhhh thanks Bella but ummm well I rather not tell you. She is not even interested in me. I can tell I am way out of my league." I snorted. Him out of his league! Ya right! He probably likes Lauren or Jessica even. They were the prettiest girls in school and I couldn't compete with that.

"Okay well let's get going!" Alice said enthusiastically as she picked up the plates and took them to the kitchen. Skipping back out seconds later.

"Okay." I said while standing up. I somehow managed to entangle my legs around the chair making me fall. I was ready to feel the hard impact of me falling, but it never came instead two strong arms were around my waist. Helping me up.

"Thanks you saved me from a major fall!" I said looking into Edwards green eyes.

"No problem." He chuckled.

I followed Edward out of the house to find Emmett and Alice already in the driver and passenger seat in Edward's silver Volvo.

I got into the backseat and Edward climbed in after me.

**Authors note: hey sorry I haven't updated! I have been really tired lately! But I will try to update more often! Anyway I would like to thank my friend gabby for helping me come up with some of the parts in this story!!!!!! Thank you gabby!!!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Edward's POV

As I slid into the seat next to Bella I couldn't help but have chills running up and down my spine. I turned to look at her staring out the window at rain lightly tapping it. I stared at her for a while until she turned and looked at me I quickly looked at away, but before I did I saw a light blush form on her cheeks.

"So, Bella seriously now who are you taking to the dance we need to come up with people here!" Alice said frantically.

Bella groaned. "Look Alice why don't I just not go. It's not like anyone I would want to go with is going to ask me so there really is no point in me going. It'd just going to be torture if I see Jacob there with Tanya and I have no date."

"Bella you have to stop putting yourself down. I mean seriously you are the most gorgeous person I have ever seen. Any guy would be lucky, no better yet be privileged to go on a date with you." Alice demanded back Emmett nodding his head in agreement.

Bella snorted before turning back and staring out the window. "Ya, well trust me the one guy I would even consider going with is way out of my league."

"Bella that's not true! I would consider myself lucky if you even thought of me in that way!" I said this so suddenly that I didn't realize what I had just said until it had already left my mouth. I could feel some heat rising up to my face.

Just then Alice stopped the car in front of the school. I quickly turned and got out of the car. I can't believe I just told her that I'm such an idiot! I thought to myself. She is never going to like me so I should just give it a rest.

I quickly walked to my locker opening it in a rush I stuffed my backpack in and grabbed my first and second period books that I would need. I walked back out of the building to see that Bella and Jacob were in some sort of fight. I looked more closely and saw that Bella's eyes were red and puffy with tears streaming down her cheeks.

I rushed to her side grabbing her in my arms. She turned to me and I looked down into her soft chocolate brown eyes. She buried her head into my chest and I could feel the tears soaking through my shirt.

"That's right run to another guy instead of facing your problems!" Jacob screamed at me. "Your no better then me!"

That crossed the line. "I would shut up if I was you. You're the one that cheated on her remember? So you don't you ever say anything like that to her again!! You're the biggest asshole so just leave her alone!!" I yelled back getting my face inches away from his.

"You now what whatever you can have her she's not even worth it anymore!" he screamed before walking away his group of poses following shortly after him.

"Are you okay?" I asked reaching down to brush away Bella's hair. She let go of me and turned around not even bothering to face me. She just nodded her head and stalked of to the opposit direction of which Jacob had gone.

What I had done had I said something wrong. No. No I hadn't I just told Jacob the truth. That's when I noticed that there was still a group of people staring at me. And to the other side were Alice and Emmett looking shocked.

"What?" I asked walking over to them.

"That was probably the most nicest thing you could've done." Alice said her face not changing expressions. "I mean everyone was just standing there watching as Jacob told her how she was no good and that he had always been using her. I mean I could tell he was bluffing, but Bella couldn't and then you show up and say that to him. It was just………amazing."

'Well then why did she walk away from me?"

"Edward dude. Think about it her ex just humiliated her in front of the entire school. Plus she's not sure about what you said in the car was true or not. So that's probably eating her alive! And the fact that Alice-"

I cut him off. "Wait what do you mean about what I said in the car?"

"Oh well she likes you to and she wouldn't believe us that you liked her too." Emmett said simply. Alice elbowed his stomach. "Owe! Hat was that for?" Emmett asked looking down at the short pixie.

She whispered something in his ear. "Oh right!" Emmett said grinning like a mad man.

"What! What are you guys planning?" I asked confused, shocked, and a little scared at the same time.

"All in good time little bro. All in good time." Emmett said giving me an evil smile.

**Author's note: sorry I haven't updated!!! I will try my hardest to update more often but please keep reading and review!!!!!! I need reviews!!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note: Hey guys! I know I haven't updated in a longggg time but I hop you guys keep reading and just depending on how many reviews I get I will decide if I want to continue with this story or not! Thanx! REVIEW!**

Chapter 8

Edward's pov

I slowly walked around the English hall looking for my class. Once I found room 136 I walked in to find everyone in their seats, having the bell just rung.

"Hello! You must be Edward!" an overly excited women said to me. She had short black hair and she was wearing a simple whit shirt with a pencil skirt.

"Yes mam." I responded with a smile.

"You can go seat next to Angela in the back."

I nodded then headed to the back of the class. Seating down in the only empty seat next to who I assumed was Angela. On my other side was a window that looked upon the courtyard. That is where everyone would meet up in the morning.

The morning went on slowly I would go to class get a seat next to someone I didn't know then I would daydream about all the possible things I could say to bella if she ever felt the same about me.

Rrrriiiinnnngggg

I jumped up before anyone else and made my way to the cafeteria looking anxiously for Bella. I spotted her in line arguing about something with alice. As I stepped closer I realized they didn't notice me as they kept talking. Alice pointed me out and they quickly stopped talking.

"Hey guys!" I said with a fake smile on my face.

"Hi!" Alice replied back with enough enthusiasm to kill someone.

Bella just nodded. "Alice I'm not so hungry after all. Excuse me." She said in the softest voice it was hard to make out.

I watched her as she walked out the cafeteria, through the doors, and until there wasn't even a shadow left of her.

"HELLO! Earth to Edward! Stop staring she's not even there anymore."

"huh what, oh sorry." I said in a rush, "so what were you guys talking about?"

"Oh nothing! So what are you still doing here? Just wondering, I mean didn't you just see the girl of your dreams walk away in despair waiting for you to go to her?"

"What? What are you talking about she is not waiting for me to go to her, and Bella is not the girl of my dreams!" I whisper-shouted.

"Dude, Edward what are you still doing here? GO!"

That's the only thing I needed to hear her say and with that I ran out of the cafeteria.

I was walking through the hallway looking or Bella. I was about to turn a corner when I heard her voice.

"Collin, I just don't know what to do anymore."

I peeked around the corner to see Bella sitting on the stairs next to a guy. He was medium build and probably around my height.

He smiled at Bella. "Hey it's okay, it's okay." He grabbed Bella and hugged her. I watched as she cried into his shoulder while he kissed her on top of her head.

I couldn't stand to watch anymore, and I mean who was this "Collin" guy she had never even mentioned him! I walked out of the building and straight to the worn road. I knew I was out of my league but even then I didn't know it would hurt this much to know that I almost had her and then suddenly she was out of my reach again. I felt just so….broken.

Bella's pov

I cried into Collins shoulder. He had been one of my best friends up until last year when he graduated. He was my mentor when I was a freshmen here and he was always the one I depended on for advice, and as usually he picked the perfect day to come and visit me at school. The day I needed him the most.

I slowly sat up wiping my tears away from my cheeks.

"Thanks for being here for me." I said with gratitude.

"Hey, it's no problem. I mean you were always there when I needed someone. Bella this is serious, I mean I have never seen you fall for someone so fast and so hard. Not even with Jacob you always doubted your feelings about him, but you haven't once doubted your feelings for Edward and you haven't even known him for a week. You should really tell him Bella before you get hurt again."

"I know, I know. But just like you said I like him so much and just imagine when he rejects me. I'll be so broken, I mean it will be worse then anyone else before!"

"Bella, you just have to take that chance."

"You know what your right! I do! Thanks for being here I'm sure you have to leave now but thanks."

"Its no problem Bella, now go get him!"

I gave him a quick hug before walking off back into the cafeteria.

I spotted alice sitting in my usual table. Yet, there was no sign of Edward anywhere.

"Alice, do you know were Edward is? I think I'm ready to tell him!"

"Oh My Gosh! Really? This is so exciting! Wait, Edward went looking for you. We all thought you two were together all this time?"

"No, I guess he didn't find me? Okay, well that's fine I have next period with him so I can just ask him to meet me afterschool or something then."

"Great idea Bella!"

**Authors note: Okay well if I get some reviews on this I will probably update later today or tomorrow, but if I don't get any reviews I'll just give delete the story. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Bella's pov

I walked towards class, butterflies in my belly. I knew that I would have to ask Edward to the dance, and that even though I might be rejected I had to let him know I saw him as more then a friend.

Before I walked into class I took a deep breath, put on my best smile and walked in. My face fell as soon as I noticed that our desk was empty. I went and sat down waiting for him to walk through the doors.

The bell had just wrung and Edward came into the room with Mike. Mike was beaming like a lost puppy that had just been found, and well Edward lets just say not so much. Mike walks towards me and sat down in the seat next to mine.

"Uhh not to be rude or anything Mike, but this is Edwards seat." I said trying not to sound rude.

"Nope, not anymore Edward asked if I wanted to switch seats with him. I obviously said yes and Edward said he had already told the sir. So here I am!" He said with a bit too much enthusiasm.

"Ohh, okay. I just didn't know that Edward didn't want me as a partner. But whatever that's fine." I couldn't help but to glance back at Edward sitting next to Angela. They were both smiling and I thanked god that I hadn't humiliated myself in front of Edward, which was the last thing I needed. I mean now it was obvious that he liked Angela, he said the girl he liked had a boyfriend and Angela is going out with Ben. I can't believe I was stupid enough to think that I might actually have a chance!

I turned away before they caught me staring and that's when the bell rang and class began….great!

All throughout class I tried my best to not cry or make a noise. Thank god all we did today was answer questions from the book. That is about the only time we are not aloud to talk. Luck was on my side for that one! As soon as the bell rang I jumped and practically ran for the door, only to bump into Edward.

"Oh, sorry." I said blowing it off and heading out the door and down the hall as fast as possible.

The rest of the day passed by in a blur and before I knew it the day was over. I pulled out my cell phone ready to call my dad.

"Hey Bella!" the same velvety voice called, "Alice said you wanted to tell or uh ask me something?"

"Oh, she did? Yeah well uh it's not that important anymore. So you can just forget it." I said still keeping my eyes down on the phone pretending that it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Well, can you still tell me? I really would like to know what you were going to say to me."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"Yes, but satisfaction brought it back."

That's when I looked up from my phone to realize how close he was standing to me. I had to stretch my head up to look at him before I walked a few steps back.

"Look it's really not that big of a deal. It was nothing special. Okay?" I tried to say convincingly

"Well then if it's not that big of a deal why won't you tell me?" He asked sounding annoyed.

"Because it's only something I would share with a friend, but obviously you don't consider me one since your so disgusted with me that you can't even be my partner! So forget it!" I said frustrated.

With that I stormed off. I didn't even care that I might have just possibly ruined my friendship with him. I mean he can't even sit next to me right? RIGHT? So why should I tell him my secret? Besides now I KNOW that if I had told him I would have gotten my heart broken.

I slipped my phone into my back pocket and headed towards the street. I was most definitely not going to go in the same car as Edward. As I was walking down the street the sound of all the cars driving by kind of soothed me down. But not even that helped, the teas had started to flow down my cheeks.

Just as I started to cry rain started to fall from the sky, I hugged my self-trying to keep myself warm from the rain since all I was wearing was that thin blue sweater. I walked until I couldn't see in front of me anymore. I went and sat down by a tree, just crying. That was the only thing I needed. To cry.

I started to hear a car pull up alongside the road. I liked up and there was Collin running up to me.

"Bella! Bella what happened? Come on lets get you inside the car." He lifted me up and gently put me down on his passenger seat. The same seat that I had been in so many times before but had never shed a tear in.

Collin started the car and I was hit with a wave of warmness. Nice warm air, just liked Edwards arms. Nice and warm, the thought lulled me to a sound sleep.

**Authors note: okay thanks for the reviews. I have decided to continue with the story but only if I get reviews! So PLEASE REVIEW! Thanx**


End file.
